battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Plunge/Part 1/Transcript
{Match and Pencil are standing in Goiky.} MATCH: Yeah, I know, she was so surprised. PENCIL: '''Really? '''MATCH: Oh, for sure. I mean, it wasn't very big, just a little bug, but Flower went crazy! PENCIL: '''OMG, Flower is really afraid of bugs! '''MATCH: Well yeah, Flower thinks she's so fabulous! Like the time she asked Icy if she was beautiful. {Flashback to Flower and Ice Cube.} FLOWER: Ice Cube, don't you think I look beautiful? ICE CUBE: 'Uhh, no...? ''{Flower gets angry and kicks Ice Cube. Flashback ends.} 'ICE CUBE: '''Oh oh, I remember that! I'm so gonna get ''revenge on her. I cannot believe how she thinks we will be her servants. I'm so glad you guys are my friends though. Really, Bubble likes me too. {uses leg to grab Bubble} ''Right, Bubble? Riiiiiiiight? {bringing Bubble close} '' 'BUBBLE: '''Uh, yeah? '''MATCH AND PENCIL: '''No! Ice Cube! Stop! ''{Bubble pops and gets recovered in the Bubble Recovery Center. Pin's top goes close to her from the right, then goes back.} 'BUBBLE: '''Pin, you nearly ''popped me! '''PIN: Oh, it's not my fault. It's this stupid Blocky here. It's his fault! {kicks Blocky so he flies through the air} BLOCKY: 'UGH. ''{hits the ground and gets up} ''Fine, I'll get Needle. ''{throws Needle at Bubble} '''NEEDLE: {flying} ''Help! '''BUBBLE:' {ducks and dodges} ''Yikes! What was ''that ''for? '''BLOCKY:' Hey, I'm just in the mood to hurt someone. {Woody whimpers and screams in terror, and Blocky kicks him.} WOODY:'' (screams) {lands in ground near Teardrop} '' Oof. LEAFY: {picks Woody up} Woody, get up! There's a life out there to enjoy, so, enjoy it! {Woody moves towards Teardrop with love hearts, and Teardrop kicks him away.} TENNIS BALL: 'Teardrop, calm down. Kicking Woody could severely injure him. ''{close up on his mouth} ''He is balsa. ''{Woody passes Snowball who is hang gliding, and then hits Rocky. A chip falls off him and he screams in pain. Eraser and Pen are overhearing this, and they cringe} '''ERASER: I can't believe what a scaredy cat Woody is. He's so uncool. Pen though, you're cool. PEN: '''So are you, Eraser. '''SNOWBALL: ''{hits mountain while gliding}'' Oof! {walks down mountain} Woah! Rocky! Wake up! {shakes Rocky} ROCKY: 'Wha? Hi SB! ''{Snowball sighs and throws Rocky.} '''ROCKY: Whee! Oof! {hits Tennis Ball} ''Hi TB, my good ol' friend. ''{Spongy is squishing up and down.} FIREY: 'Coiny! You're so dumb! ''{Coiny slaps him.} 'FIREY: '''Hey! '''COINY: '''Oh my gosh, Firey! You're so easy to slap! ''{slaps Firey numerous times} '''GOLF BALL: '''Firey! Coiny! Stop fighting! And Spongy, take a bath, you're stinky! '''SPONGY: Sorrrrry. BLOCKY: '''Isn't Golf Ball bossy? '''ERASER: I know! She's like a bossy bot. {Blocky, Pen and Snowball stare at Eraser.} ERASER: Uhh, you know, a bossy robot? {Blocky, Pen and Snowball stare at Eraser again.} ERASER: Well, a robot that was built to be its bossiest! I'd do anything to get away from her. Or Flower'' {cut to a white screen with Golf Ball and Flower} or Woody {Woody shows up}, or Spongy! {''Spongy shows up and knocks the other contestants away. Cut back to Goiky.} ANNOUNCER: ''' ''{falls from sky and knocks over Eraser} ''Well, then you're in luck. '''ERASER: Uhhh, how? ANNOUNCER:v'Well, everybody, they're building the island of luxury. It's called Dream Island. A whole square mile of paradise. A five star hotel, a casino, six restaurants, robot servants, ''{images for each are shown} ''and the winner even gets to decide who gets to come and who doesn't. ''{Flashback: Firey, Blocky and Bubble run through and Woody slams into a metal door} '''ERASER: So, umm, how much will it cost? ANNOUNCER: Not even a penny. ERASER: '''Then I'll take it! '''ANNOUNCER: But what about everybody else? They want it too, you know. ERASER: '''Uhh, I wouldn't give up that island for anything. '''ANNOUNCER: Neither would they. So we must settle this with a contest. {Intro plays} ANNOUNCER: So, yes. Whoever stays on the bar the longest wins. {Contestants are released from tubes onto the bar} LEAFY: Let's help each other! PIN: Yeah! {Blocky has his legs going up his face.} COINY: Blocky! Wake up! What are you doing? SPONGY: {falls off the bar} ''Uh-oh! '''FLOWER:' Out of my way! {pushes Woody, Eraser, and Tennis Ball off the bar} I need my space! {pushes Firey, Golf Ball, Needle and Leafy off the bar} LEAFY: Help me Pin! {Pin catches and saves Leafy with a "Snatch!" sound effect} LEAFY: Thanks! BUBBLE: Let's form an alliance! MATCH: That could do no harm! PENCIL: Let's do it! ICE CUBE: What? An alliance? I've got ''to join! Coming through! ''{slides towards the alliance, knocking Pen off the bar} Sorry Pen! Hey guys, can I be part of- {slams Pencil, Match, Bubble, Snowball and herself off the bar} PENCIL: No! COINY: Blocky! Come on, wake up! {shakes Blocky and he falls} Oops! {Blocky grabs onto the beam and swings around, knocking Coiny off the bar} BLOCKY: Coiny, don't ever... Oops! {Final 6: Flower, Leafy, Pin, Blocky, Teardrop and Rocky} VOICE: Yeah! LEAFY: There's the evil Flower! She's still in. PIN: Let's run her over! LEAFY: Yeah! BLOCKY: Uh oh! {Pin and Leafy run toward Flower, who kicks them off.} PIN: Hey! We're flying! {Eraser can be seen for a split second} LEAFY: You're right! Woo-hoo! PIN: Uh oh! {They hit Teardrop, and they all fall. Teardrop and Pin grab Leafy, who grabs on to the beam} PIN: Pull up! LEAFY: I... can't! Oh no! Blocky? Rocky? Help! BLOCKY: {walks to Leafy and steps on her} ''What is it? '''LEAFY:' You're stepping on me! BLOCKY: {moves his foot off of Leafy's hand} Better? LEAFY: Yes. Now pull us up! {Blocky struggles to pull them up, but falls, and grabs onto the beam with his feet.} LEAFY: Teardrop! Hold on to my other arm! FLOWER: Ha ha! I'm wearing non-slip shoes so ha!'' {Blocky kicks her, and she falls} Hey! Grrr... ''{grabs onto Pin} PIN: Ahh! {sticks her tongue out at Flower, trying to lick her} FLOWER: Wha? Eww! Oh my god! Uhhh... uhhh... Ahh! {falls} LEAFY: Nice going, Pin. A job well done. PIN: Teardrop! Let's swing! LEAFY: Ughh! {Teardrop and Pin swing up to the beam.} PIN: Yay! LEAFY: Pin, alliance, remember? PIN: Oh yeah! {brings Leafy up, and Leafy lands on Blocky's foot} BLOCKY: Leafy! You're stepping on me! {falls} LEAFY: Wha...? Oops! {Final 4: Pin, Rocky, Teardrop and Leafy. Teardrop starts running toward Rocky to push him off and he falls, but Teardrop falls too.} {Final 2: Pin and Leafy} VOICE: Yeah! LEAFY AND PIN: Rock, Paper, Scissors! {Leafy picks Paper and Pin picks Scissors} PIN: Scissors beats paper! I get to push you off! LEAFY: Wait, hold on a sec! We didn't agree to that! PIN: Look, when I win the island, I'll let you on to the island. LEAFY: Pin! This still isn't fair! PIN: Only one of us can win. LEAFY: Um, Pin? Wrong finger. PIN: Whoops! He he... Anyway! Still, only one of us can win. ANNOUNCER: That's where you're wrong. The two of you both win. PIN: Wait, we both get the island? ANNOUNCER: Nope! You just get to choose the teams. The teams for a much larger, longer battle to win Dream Island. PIN: Oh great! LEAFY: It's not that bad... Category:Episode Transcripts